In some printing systems, a sheet feeder transfers print media to a moving surface, such as a drum. The drum carries the print media to a print station, where ink, toner, or another suitable colorant is transferred to the print media.
During the life of a printer, rollers, belts, or other mechanical assemblies may wear creating a speed mismatch between the drum and the sheet feeder. Changes in media type or environmental conditions that affect drive roller to media friction may also cause a speed mismatch between the drum and the sheet feeder. This speed mismatch may affect print quality, paper jam rates, or a margin between printed material and an edge of the media.